Tainted values (e.g., data values received from untrusted sources) within applications can result in corrupted data values within and/or output from the application. Such corrupted data value can cause undesired operations within the application. As an example, a tainted value received as input to an application from an untrusted source can include an attack against a potential security vulnerability (e.g., code or values) that causes the application to malfunction. As another example, tainted values within an application can be provided as output to clients of the application and cause those clients to malfunction or operate in an undesirable manner.
To address such security vulnerabilities, some applications apply various statically-specified taint processings to tainted values to remove or mitigate security vulnerabilities in those tainted values. A taint processing is a routine or method that is applied to a tainted value to prevent that tainted value from posing a security vulnerability in the application. For example, an application can include code or instructions to apply a particular taint processing to a tainted value at a portion of the application. Accordingly, that particular taint processing is applied to the tainted value each time that portion of the application is executed or processed.